Como me duele la ausencia
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Kenshin deja a Kaoru después de un beso, y cuando se separen, Kenshin descubrirá lo que en verdad siente...


Nombre completo: Como me duele la ausencia  
  
Anime/Manga: Rurouni Kenshin, Meiji Kenkaku Romantan  
  
Pareja: Kaoru x Kenshin  
  
Género: Waff / songfic  
  
Estado: Terminado  
  
Autora: Katsumi-dono (o Katsumi-chan, Katsumi, Katsu-chan, bla, bla...) valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
Reseña: Kenshin deja a Kaoru después de un beso, y cuando se separen, Kenshin descubrirá lo que en verdad siente...  
  
[...] = fragmentos de la canción 'como dueles en los labios' de Maná  
  
-...- = diálogos  
  
Antes de comenzar:  
  
* El sufijo -dono es extremadamente formal, en la actualidad rara vez se usa y más que señorita (que es como se ha traducido en la versión en español) tiene un trato más honorífico como "Lady". Para llamar a una perona formalmente en una conversación, se utiliza el sufijo -san (señor, señora, señorita).  
  
* El 'Oro' que dice Kenshin es similar a nuestro 'Eh' o 'Ahhh'. No tiene ningún significado en especial. E, sino que es especial de él, ningún otro personaje lo usa, en esta u otra serie. Sucede en Japón que al personaje principal le inventan un "eh?" para diferenciarlo, así como sakura dice "hoe".  
  
Esto es para tener en cuenta en cualquier fic de Kenshin. Por si no lo sabían, ya lo saben.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Puedo verte cada mañana. estás cerca mío. pero sólo es físicamente y es simplemente compartir el mismo espacio. No te animas a tocarme, no lo harías aunque te lo pidiera.  
  
[como duele estar viviendo]  
  
Cada día me acerco más a tí, te abrazo cada vez más pero tú no me respondes. Intento estar contigo casi todo el dí y empiezas a evitarme.  
  
[como duele estar muriendo así]  
  
- Podrías venir esta noche a mi habitación??  
  
- OROROROROROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!?!?!?!  
  
- Por favor, podés venir?  
  
- S...sí...  
  
***  
  
10.30 p.m.  
  
-Qué necesitaba Kaoru-dono?  
  
"Necesito besarte" se murmuró para sus adentros.  
  
Kaoru se fue acercando a él, lo acorraló.....  
  
- Ka-Kaoru-dono?? que está hacienMMMPH?!?!?!  
  
Lo soltó, pero se quedó abrazada a él.  
  
-Por... porqué lo hizo...  
  
- porque te amo... y no soporto que te alejes...  
  
Entonces el también la beso, la acarició, tocó su pelo y la recostó en su cama.  
  
- Buenas noches... Kaoru-dono...  
  
La puerta se cerró y ella dijo en voz alta pero para ella misma:  
  
- Aún después de besarnos tiene que llamarme así!!!  
  
****  
  
Kaoru se levantó a la mañana siguiente y le extrañó que Kenshin no estuviera lavando...  
  
-a dónde se habrá ido??? Bueno, voy a aprovechar para entrenar con Yahiko...  
  
Ambos estuvieron entrenando tres horas seguidas hasta que empezaron a sentir hambre y se resaltó la ausencia de kenshin.  
  
-¿Y ahora que hacemos?  
  
Por suerte, justo en ese momento aparecieron Sanosuke, Megumi, el doctor Genzai, Ayame y Suzume...  
  
-Trajimos un poco de comida....  
  
Todos almorzaron juntos y luego de la comida cada uno volvió a su casa... incluso Yahiko se fue al Akabeko para trabajar...  
  
[como me duele la ausencia]  
  
Kaoru se quedó sola y comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior... entonces el rurouni le vino a la cabeza....  
  
-nadie preguntó por él hoy... no lo he visto desde ayer...  
  
Kaoru se fue a acostar para tomar una siesta. Se durmió y comenzó a soñar: Kenshin corriendo en un lugar desconocido...  
  
Se despertó cómo a las diez de la noche y se dió cuenta de que nadie había regresado al encontrar el dojo vacío...  
  
[Soledad]  
  
Comenzó a pensar en Kenshin e instintivamente se tocó los labios...  
  
[como dueles en los labios]  
  
se toco el pelo, la espalda, los brazos...  
  
[como duele en todos lados]  
  
comenzó a imaginarlo en su habitación  
  
[como me duele no verte]  
  
y empezó a llorar... entonces se durmió otra vez y cuando despertó ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada...  
  
comenzó a imaginarlo de nuevo...  
  
[cómo dueles en los labios,  
  
como duele en madrugada...]  
  
-no te he visto... Kenshin- y volvio a tocar sus brazos y su espalda  
  
[como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido]  
  
-no estás...  
  
[cómo me duele la ausencia]  
  
-no mencionas mi nombre...  
  
[como extraño su color de voz]  
  
-me gustaría escuchar aunque sea el "-dono" en este momento...  
  
[como falta su presencia en mi habitación]  
  
-pero no estás... y me duele...  
  
[como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación]  
  
- las agujas del reloj corren... y tu no estás...  
  
[como me envenena el tiempo cuando tu no estas]  
  
Se largó a llorar, sola en su habitación, pensando en él... Supo que no lograría nada llorando, pero en verdad lo necesitaba. Descargó su húmeda tristeza sobre su futón y decidió levantarse e ir a buscarlo. Sabía que no era seguro ir ella sola, pero en verdad lo necesitaba...  
  
Tomó una espada y comenzó abuscarlo por toda la ciudad, sigilosamente...  
  
[soledad]  
  
Había caminado todas las calles, y lo único que había encontrado era a un ladrón al que dejó inconsiente con un sólo golpe... Pero no había rastros de ÉL...  
  
Se sintió desconsolada, ya era cerca de media noche y no lo había encontrado. Desató su cabello y lo dejó caer sobre su espalda, bailando al compás del viento, y comenzó a caminar hacia el río que había por allí cerca, donde una vez le había regalado su lazo a Kenshin durante la batalla contra Jin-Ei...  
  
[como me duele no verte]  
  
Y allí lo encontró, sentado sobre el mismo árbol que en aquella vez, con el flequillo tapando sus ojos...  
  
Quiso correr hacia el y apretarlo de una manera cariñosa y recriminarle por haberse ido. Pero no lo hizo. No deseaba alejarlo de allí, no ahora que al menos había podido verlo, con los rayos de luna brillando sobre su cabello.  
  
Se acercó despacio hacia él se sentó a su lado. Vio que tenía unas flores en sus manos, y notó el rocío sobre las flores... gotas gruesas, brillantes... no, no eran rocío...  
  
Kaoru se sintió insegura, pero necesitaba saber si era verdad... Con sus dos manos tomó la cara del rurouni y la giró hacia sí... y no creyó lo que había visto...  
  
- Ken-Kenshin...  
  
[como duele]  
  
El rurouni tenía los ojos enrojecidos, húmedos, pero aún así los mantenía abiertos, para que ella no lo notara... aunque ya lo había hecho...  
  
Él había estado llorando... ¿por qué?... ¿acaso lo que ella hizo lo lastimó?  
  
Los ojos púrpura comenzaron a temblar, las flores cayeron de sus manos, y desesperadamente arrojo su rostro sobre el pecho de Kaoru, y comenzó a sollozar...  
  
Kaoru acarició ese cabello de fuego que tanto amaba, pero no como había deseado hacerlo, no podía. No podía decirle cuanto le amaba de esa forma... Trato de consolarle, pero no podía hacer mucho sin saber la causa de su llanto...  
  
Kenshin había encontrado la serenidad quenecesitaba en el pecho de Kaoru, y abrazó la cintura de aquella niña mientras comenzaba a llorar...  
  
- Kenshin... - le decía mientra peinaba su cabello.  
  
El rurouni descargó sus lágrimas allí durante largo rato, mencionando palabras indescifrables... hasta el momento en que Kaoru volvio a tomar su rostro y lo acerca hacia el de ella. Lo hizo apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo abrazó suavemente, pero de forma contenedora...  
  
Él siguió llorando suavemente, al lado de su oído, y los ojos de Kaoru se abrieron de par en par cuando esuchó los sollozos de Kenshin salir de su boca...  
  
- te... te a... te amo Kaoru...  
  
Repitió esa frase una y otra vez, a veces más entrecortada, a veces más triste, y a veces más lenta, como si sus propias lágrimas le impidieran hablar...  
  
Él mismo levantó su cabeza del hombro de Kaoru y la miró de forma agradecida. Y esta vez volvió a repetir aquella frase mirandola a los ojos...  
  
- Te amo Kaoru...  
  
Y la besó. Y Kaoru se dió cuenta como este beso en verdad representaba el amor que él sentía por ella. Y se sintió feliz, y lo abrazó.  
  
Y cuando el beso terminó, se miraron directamente a los ojos. Sin miedos.  
  
Kenshin se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a Kaoru. Ella la tomó complacida y le regaló una sonrisa.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el doyo tomados de la mano. Ninguno de los dos había dicho a donde se dirigirían, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ninguna palabra, pero ambos caminaban hacia el mismo lugar, de la misma manera y al mismo ritmo: el ritmo de sus corazones.  
  
Se miraban embelezados, de forma dulce, y de vez en cuando se detenía en el medio del camino para besarse, sintiendo el viento en sus cabellos.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta del doyo ambos la miraron pensativamente, y sonrieron al mismo instante. Ahora ya no sería solo su casa, sería su hogar.  
  
Entraron, cautelosamente, tomados de la mano.  
  
Kenshin se dirigía a su habitación, pero Kaoru apretó su mano y le dirigió un mirada tierna.  
  
- Ven conmigo...  
  
Kenshin dudaba, deseaba ir con ella, pero no estaba seguro. Solo cuando escuchó la siguiente frase de la boca de Kaoru, comprendió cuanto lo necesitaba...  
  
- No me dejes... - murmuró ella.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron juntos a la habitación de Kaoru y se recostaron sobre su futón. Kenshin lo sintió húmedo, y probó el sabor de aquel líquido: lágrimas...  
  
- Kaoru- comenzó.  
  
-Shhh...-ella puso su dedos sobre aquellos suaves labios. -No me vuelvas a dejar -. Y apoyó su cabeza sobre el cálido pecho del rurouni.  
  
- No lo haré Kaoru- le dijo abrazándola-, porque yo te amo.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FIN.  
  
Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Lo interesante es que uno no se da cuenta cuando realmente Kenshin comienza a amar a Kaoru. Puede ser en el primer beso, puede ser al alejarse de ella, puede ser cuando está llorando... Pero creo que si hay algo importante es el momento en que ella lo ve y se abstiene de ir corriendo a abrazarlo, porque creo que en ese momento, Kaoru crece y se da cuenta lo sensible que es el momento y comienza a pensar lo que Kenshin puede sentir también... Y creo que Kenshin también se da cuenta de eso y por eso la abraza y llora sobre su pecho, porque se da cuenta que ella está allí preocupada por él, más allá de si su amor es correspondido o no.  
  
Comentarios, dudas o lo que sea: valeriahaller@hotmail.com 


End file.
